This application relates to nipple or trigger-type poultry watering devices, and, more specifically, to an improved method for retaining water on the trigger pin of such a drinker.
Trigger-type watering devices are commonly used for delivering water to poultry in poultry houses. Such drinkers generally include a cylindrical chamber through which the water flows. One end of the chamber is adapted to be fit to a water supply line and includes an inlet for allowing water to pass from the supply line into the chamber. The other end of the chamber generally includes an opening to allow fluid to flow out of the chamber. A valve seat and valve member are normally disposed within the chamber to prevent water from flowing out when the drinker is not being actuated by a bird. A valve actuating member is normally housed partially within the chamber and extends through the chamber outlet. The valve actuating member normally includes a cylindrical pin portion, which the bird pecks or lifts, thereby unseating the valve member from the valve seat and allowing water to flow through the chamber and out to the bird. When actuation ceases, the valve member returns to the valve seat, thereby shutting off the water flow.
In many instances, a drop of water will remain hanging from the end of the pin after the bird has finished drinking. Similarly, a drop of water may also collect on the pin if the drinker leaks. The residual drop of water on the pin serves a useful function in that it attracts birds to the drinkers. When a thirsty bird sees the residual drop of water on the pin, it knows that it should go to the drinker to get water. However, it my also happen that the residual drop of water is so large that it eventually falls from the pin onto the floor of the poultry house. Additionally, if the watering system is vibrated, such as when a bird bumps into it, the droplet may fall from the pin. Furthermore, if a large or strong bird pecks at the pin forcefully, the water drop may fly off the pin on the side opposite the bird. Accordingly, the bird does not receive any water and the floor of the poultry house does. Aside from the fact that the poultry do not receive as much water under these circumstances, the health of the poultry is also threatened by the increased wetting of the manure on the floor of the poultry house. The wetter the manure is, the easier it is for bacteria and disease to breed in the poultry house.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved trigger-type drinker for poultry and small animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a trigger-type drinker that reduces the amount of water on the floor of the poultry house.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a trigger-type drinker that better attracts poultry to the water source.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a trigger-type drinker that better directs the water flow toward the bird activating the drinker.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a water retaining disc at the free end of the trigger pin. The disc is generally flat with an upturned lip around the perimeter thereof. The residual water drop or water leaking from the drinker runs down the trigger pin and collects on the disc, contained by the lip. The disc allows several drops of water to collect at the bottom of the pin. The increased amount of water on the pin assists in attracting birds to the drinker. When the bird actuates the drinker, the disc tilts toward the bird, thereby causing the water to run across the surface of the disc and into the bird's mouth. Thus, the disc assists in directing more water to the bird. Additionally, because the side of the disc farthest from the bird tilts upward as the bird actuates the drinker, it not only acts as a ramp for the water to flow downward toward the bird, but also acts as a retaining wall, preventing the water from flying off the opposite side of the pin Accordingly, the floor of the poultry house remains drier.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will now be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed drawings and description.